Norris Through The Sea
by RamzaDelita
Summary: Norris travels through the Dead Sea to help Serge get the computer to work ( for those of you who ever wondered why Norris just walked up right there at that time) Will be adding more chapters! Norris?Leena lovers, right here!


Norris Through  
The Sea  
  
Author's Note : I don't own em, plain and simple. I would also like to add (if you didn't pay attention to the summary) that I will be adding more chapter(s). I seemed to have a harder time writing this peace than I usually do when writing. Anyway, I hope you like! ^_^  
  
Serge picked up the tele-porter and pressed the small red button on the side, which he always used before teleporting one of his companions to his side, for this red button contacted them through their own minds.  
  
"Norris…Norris!" Serge said, holding down the red button and talking into the tele-porter.  
  
"What!?" Norris said frustratingly, awaking from his sleep in Viper Manor.  
  
"We need you to come to the Dead Sea. We found a machine with a big screen and buttons that we can't quite get to work, and it looks like an important one."  
  
"Ok…" said Norris, shaking his head, "Let me get some clothes on before you teleport me, though.  
  
"Well, uh…That's the thing," Serge said, trying to sound polite, "We…we can't teleport you here, you see…only 3 in a party, remember? The tele-porter won't transport extra people."  
  
"What!?" Norris said, jumping out of his bed with a start, "Look, Serge, I can't just walk all the way through the Dead Sea alone just to come help you repair a damn computer!" The guards outside of Norris' door were looking at each other oddly, wondering why their commander we shouting at himself, "I won't do it!"  
  
"Damn what?" Serge asked. Norris sighed.  
  
"The machine!" Norris said loudly.  
  
"Please," Serge said in his innocent adolescent voice that the real Lynx never would have (for Serge's body like that of Lynx, for now), "Please, we need your help! You are the only one who can help us!" Norris sighed heavily, drooping his arms.  
  
"Fine," Norris said gruffly, "But you owe me, Serge, big time!"  
  
"Thanks, buddy!" Serge said happily but gratefully, "I'll pay you back, I swear it!" Serge clicked the red button once more, diminishing his hold on Norris' brain. Serge sighed worryingly.  
  
"I hope he come through for us," Glenn said with his arms folded, "Personally, I don't think he'll stand a chance getting here alone."  
  
"I don't even think he's our ally!" Radius said loudly, "I think he's a spy! Why, in my days, you couldn't trust anyone! People were always betraying ya! That's why I always kept my spectral sword by my side! But now, all I have is this old staff! Can't use a sword no more because I have to walk with the staff! I guess it's because of all of my battling days, or maybe cause I'm just old…I'm getting off track again, aren't I? The point is that he is a spy! Yep, that boy is definitely a spy!"  
  
"I believe in him," Serge said simply but seriously, "I believe in him…"  
  
"God, what am I going to do!?" Norris shouted, still in his room, "How am I going to do this!?" The guards at his door suddenly swung the door open, coming in. Norris gasped and pulled a blanket over his bare body.  
  
"Are…are you alright, commander?" One of them asked cautiously.  
  
"Y…Yes!" said Norris, blushing furiously, "You may go!" The guards left the room quickly, shutting the door quietly. Norris sighed heavily, laying the blanket back on the bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and underwear. He slipped them on and walked over to his closet, opening it. He looked at his wardrobe, wandering what he was going to wear. He pulled out the usual, blue pants with a blue vest and a short and a black jacket. He slipped these on quickly, turning back to his closet. He rummaged through a large chest in the bottom of the closet. When he had searched his closet completely, obviously looking for something, but not finding it, he began to panic.   
  
"Where's my spectral gun!?" He ran out of the room, stopping at the guards, "Where's my spectral gun!?" The guards looked down innocently.  
  
"Ummmm…the colonel said he needed it…" one of them said. He quickly looked up at Norris' angry face, "But…but…he told me to give this gun to you," The guard held out a small, copper gun.  
  
"An argent gun!?" Norris shouted, "I have very important business to attend to, and you are giving me a damn argent gun!?"  
  
"I'm sorry…" the guards said nervously, cowering before Norris' rage. Norris sighed angrily and yanked the puny gun out of the guard's hand, strapping it into his gun case.  
  
"I have some business to attend to," said Norris, "I'm leaving," he turned sharply on his heel and walked down the hall. Then the guards started to talk.  
  
"Where do you think he's going?" one asked the other.  
  
"I don't know," said the second guard, in a dreamy daze, "All I know is that he's hot naked!" The other guard gave his friend a look of amazement and awe, surprised to find out that his best friend was gay.  
  
"What!?" the other guard shouted. The gay guard blushed.  
  
"Oops…" he said softly, "Let it slip…" The other guard sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank God! I'm gay too!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah…you wanna do something tonight?"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!"   
  
Meanwhile, Norris had gotten a motorized ship that had just enough fuel to carry him to the Dead Sea. Norris had bought food rations and water, as it would take about a day to get there. He couldn't afford to buy a new gun, or risk losing his job by trying to get his own gone back from the colonel, so he set off with his argent gun, very, very worried that it wouldn't be enough for him.   
  
Soon, the tides of the sea started to twist and turn wildly as a storm approached Norris in his little boat. Norris smirked evilly. He loved facing danger of any kind, and thrived on life threatening situations. The waves were very big, but Norris still drove his boat with confidence, but soon, the waves were far to big for any boat to handle. Norris small boat didn't stand a chance against the mighty sea, and was soon tossed over, taking Norris and his supplies with him. Norris was flung underwater, unable to get back up. The waves were far too powerful and his small body couldn't resurface. Norris began to grow weak from lack of air, and knew that he would die here. All of a sudden, a powerful wave tossed Norris from under the water, forcing to shoot out of the water like a cannonball. Norris landed back in the water, near his boat. Norris quickly clung onto the boat, hanging on for dear life. He coughed water up viscously, nearly submerging again. Norris' bangs covered his face, keeping him from seeing what was happening, although there wasn't that much to see. Norris didn't know what he was going to do. He could only pray that the storm would end soon. He began to weep softly, thinking of all he was going to lose, his friends, his family, and his beloved girlfriend, Leena. He didn't want her to cry or feel bad when he died, but he knew that she would, because she had a good heart and loved Norris just as much as he loved her. The waves grew more intense, and Norris couldn't even hear himself cry anymore. He clung to the boat for what seemed like hours, crying the whole time, sometimes shouting. He praying to God loudly to seece the storm. Soon, though, Norris noticed that he could hear his trembling cries. He stopped and looked towards the sky. It was completely gray and only a light shower fell now. Norris took a deep, shaky breath. He looked into the distance, and saw that the entrance to the Dead Sea was but a mere mile away. He sighed happily, wiping his tear filled eyes, mixing them with the water around him.  
  
About a half hour later, Norris and his boat floated onto the shore of the Dead Sea, Norris still clinging to it. He let go of the boat, falling onto the sandy shore, too weak to get up. Norris realized that, even though the storm was over, that he was in one big predicament. All of his rations were gone, he was very weak and hungry, and he had only a weak gun to protect himself from whatever dangers were inside. He sighed another deep sigh, thinking that things couldn't possibly get any worse. How very wrong he was. He laid there, staring up at the sky, which was now a clear blue, and noticed something strange. The sky seemed to be turning red. He also heard an eerie sound that sounded sort of like the wind, only madder and wilder.. He broke his stare at the sky and looked to his left. He gasped loudly, standing up very quickly. He stared at a hideous site, a continuing, shaking moan passing his lips. A giant, red sword floated in front of him, emitting a hideous, red glow. It had bends and curves and edges all over the sword, and seemed to be calling out to Norris.  
  
"The…the Masamune!!! The legendary Masamune!!!" Norris said to himself. He quickly pulled his gun out with a shaky hand, for he knew that the sword was possessed and had been turned evil. He fired a copper bullet at the evil sword, but it simply bounce off of the sword with a clang. The sword began to glow brighter. Suddenly, Norris dropped to his knees, clinging his ears. A loud screeching sound was inside of his head, making it ache severely. Norris yelled weakly, trying to stop it.  
  
"Must…resist…" Norris said, his face turning red from the strain, "Must…resist…Can't give up…Must…do it…for Leena…Must…do it…for Leena…Must…must…must…KILL LEENA!!!!!" Norris stood up, his eyes glowing red. He looked fiercely towards the sea, as if expecting Leena to come to him so that he could kill her. Norris began to think to himself that he was very lucky Leena wasn't around. Even though Norris couldn't control himself, he still had his mind, and he wished deeply for Leena to be safe, and thought that she would be, except for one small problem. When the Masamune possessed people, they seemed to get unnatural abilities to make things happen, and Norris was no exception. He slowly pointed his gun towards the sky. He pulled the trigger, although very slowly, as he was fighting ferociously to regain control of himself. The moment he pulled the trigger, a dazzling light shot out of the end. The light was like a long, thick cord dyed red. Norris saw that in the middle of the thick light was a small, brightly glowing bullet. The light soared high above him, then, in a blink of an eye, dashed out of sight, heading for a distant land. Norris has fell his knees, having regained control of himself. He knew where that bullet was headed. It was headed for the one he loved dearest.  
  
"No…no…NO!!!!!" Norris shouted, burying his hands into his sweaty palms. He sobbed loudly, thinking of his beloved, totally clueless about her terrible fate, and he, her lover, as her murderer. The Masamune was gone now, but it didn't matter. It had taken what was most dear to Norris, and the worst part was thinking that Leena was still alive, but to die very soon. He continued to cry for several minutes. He imagined Leena in a field of flowers with a basket in her hands, her long, light-red hair in silky straight lines, flowing down to her thin waist. He imagined her emerald eyes lit up like jewels sparkling in the sun. He could see her laughing happily, picking her favorite flowers, pink roses. He saw her whispering his name, waiting agonizingly for that night when he had promised her that it would be the best and most romantic night of her life. Then, he saw a blazing light come towards her. He saw it strike her in the back. She gasped, falling to the ground with a soft thud, flowers all around her, her beautiful pink roses scattered on top of her. When it came to this, Norris screamed, as if it was really happening before his very eyes. He looked up at the ocean. It seemed so peaceful now. Norris smirked slightly. Leena loved the ocean. That's where she told him to meet her tonight. Another tear fell down Norris' cheek. He had promised her the best night of her life, and had waited impatiently all week for tonight, but now, Leena would die and it was his and that retched sword's entire fault! Norris pounded his fist into the cool sand, eventually massaging it between his fingers delicately.   
  
"If only there was some way to save her!" Norris thought out loud. He suddenly gasped, standing up very quickly. He could save her! He could get to Serge and Serge could use the tele-porter to teleport him to Leena! If the tele-porter wouldn't teleport him to the party, surely it would teleport him away! Norris ran weakly up to the entrance of the Dead Sea, panting. He looked through it, to the other, the Dead Sea. It looked horrifying, monsters everywhere! He didn't know how he was going to make it. Why, he was already very weakened, but somehow, he just had to do it! Norris took one last, deep breath, before walking through entrance.   
  
Norris was amazed! It seemed as though time ceased, apart from the movement of odd creatures. The water rose into gigantic waves, but stopped there. It seemed as though the waters were frozen into unbreakable solids! It was a horrifying picture, and the frozen buildings cascaded in the time-stopped water didn't help. Norris shivered. It was very cold now. Mist seemed to make up a good portion of the air, freezing mist. Norris thanked God that there was no wind in this place. But he did wish there was noise. The Dead Sea, to be frank, gave him the creeps. Norris tried to shrug off the feeling, continuing to walk along, wondering where in the world Serge and the computer could be.  
  
Norris continued to walk along, dodging all of the enemies, knowing very well that he stood little chance against them, since he was so weak, tired, and hungry. Soon Norris reached the deserted highway. Norris seemed relieved to see it, as he thought he was nearing the end. He was terribly wrong.   
  
Norris walked the long, abandoned highway for what seemed several hours. His stomach was aching for food and he could hardly walk. Norris felt absolutely defenseless. All of a sudden, Norris heard the sound of metal clanging behind a building beyond the next bend in the highway. Norris smiled happily, knowing it was indeed Serge. Now he could save Leena (and himself)! Norris started to run towards the turn.  
  
"Serge! Serge!" Norris shouted, "I'm here! I need your help!!!" Norris continued to run, ever getting closer to the clanking. Norris suddenly stopped abruptly, nearly falling down when he saw what was turning the corner. It was a giant machine with razor sharp hands and large, sharp teeth. It was a pure weapon of destruction! It look pretty banged up, and Norris imagined that Serge had taken care of it. Norris quickly took out his cheap Argent Gun and aimed it at the machine with shaking hands. The monster was approaching quickly, swinging it's arms. Norris gulped. He pulled the trigger on his gun. Immediately a bullet shot out of it and hit the machine, but it had no affect! The bullet simply ricochet off of the machine's metal exterior. Norris gasped weakly, falling to his knees, unable to keep his weakened body any longer.   
  
"Leena…" Norris said weakly as the machine charged at him. The monster reached him. He took a gargantuan claw and swiped Norris, knocking him several feet back. Norris laid in a lifeless clump.  
  
"NORRIS!!!!!" shouted a voice from behind the machine. All of a sudden, Serge ran over to Norris, his cape billowing, "Norris!!! Are you alright!? Speak to me!!!" Norris just shivered. His eyes were wide opened and his mouth was opened. Norris was in an unconscious state, "Please! Say something, Norris!"  
  
"L…L…Leena…" Norris mumbled softly. A tear slid down Serge's catlike face. He stood up quickly and turned to look at the machine, his fists clenched around his swallow and his teeth flashing. He growled lowly.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!!!" Serge shouted angrily. He ran up to the machine, his swallow raised above his head, but the machine quickly swiped at Serge, knocking him to the ground. Serge got up, coughing. He took a fist and raised it high above his fist. it suddenly started to glow black and formed a black ball.  
  
"YAHHHHHHH!!!!! FOREVER…ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serge shouted, bringing his fist down. Immediately, purple lightning bolts sprang up from the ground and Serge's fist and hit the machine. Soon, everything turned black and dazzling bright balls struck the machine. Soon the machine was engulfed in a hideous darkness. When the darkness and lightning had gone, the machine was still alive, but hardly moving. In anger, Serge jumped onto the machine, yelling. he took his swallow and continuously stabbed it, over and over. Soon Serge was out of energy and fell off of the machine panting. He looked up at it. It wasn't moving at all. Serge smirked. He walked over to Norris and looked at him. Norris was totally unconscious now. Serge slowly picked Norris up and started to walk. He was determined to get him to Glenn, for Glenn was the only one out of the group who had any healing magic equipped. Serge was very weakened himself, and didn't know if he was going to be able to make it back to the Glenn and Radius with killing himself or Norris. Serge continued to walk the seemingly never-ending highway, the weight of Norris (though not that much) bearing down in his weakened form. Serge couldn't stand the pain he was in. Ever since his body was turned into the form of Lynx, Serge had had trouble keeping it strong. Serge, being such a kind, good person, needed his body, which was used to Serge's greatfullness. Lynx, who was an evil, heartless villain, had used his body for evil, so Lynx's body was strongest when it harnessed dark energy. Serge had tried to get use to the evil body (even using black innate magic) but could never seem to be as powerful, or have the daily energy, as he did when he had his own body. Serge was indeed in quite a bit of pain because he couldn't make his body stop een the slightest pain. Serge's energy was quickly being drained as he used every once to carry Norris. Sweat formed on Serge's whiskers and his swallow scraped across the ground as he barely had a hold of it. Serge wished at that moment that he didn't have that wretched weapon. Then he could use both arms to carry Norris and get help quicker. Serge dropped on his knees, unable to take another step. He panted loudly, keeping hold of Norris but dropping the swallow. He looked at Norris, who was unconious, but finally looked in peace. Serge gasped, then gripped his chest. Serge fell to the ground moaning in pain, dropping Norris as well. The new pain in Serge's chest was so painful that it blinded. He yelled loudly as everything wet black…  
  
"Where the hell are they!?" Radius shouted, "Serge has been gone hours now, looking for that boy! I tell ya, he's a spy! He propably killed Serge when he wasn't looking!!!"  
  
"Calm down!" Gleen replied, looking at Radius with his arms folded, "Geez, can't you trust anyone? Serge is just taking his time!"  
  
"I say we go look for them!" Radius said. Gleen yawned, stretching his arms out, "Yeah, why not."  
  
"Let's go! GERONIMO!!!!!" Radius shouted.  
  
"Calm down, old man!" Gleen said, Let's just get going!" Gleen walked out of the old building and walked onto the highway beside it, looking around. Gleen gasped loudly at what he saw, "Radius!!! Get up here! I see some figures in the distance! Maybe…200 feet away!" Radius quickly went to Gleen's side, panting.  
  
"I'm too old for this!" Radius said.  
  
"Just come on!" Gleen said, and he started to run towards the figures, Radius following close behind. When they reached the figures, they saw that it was none other than Serge and Norris.  
  
"Oh my God…" Gleen whispered, looking at them, "What happened?"  
  
"Maybe…maybe the boy didn't do it, after all…" Radius said, peering down sadly.  
  
"I hope they're alright…" Gleen said softly. At that, Gleen started to glow a misty white, small white, glowing balls flying up from the ground and then disappearing quickly, "REVIVE!!!!!" Gleen shouted, pointing at Serge. Immedatly Serge began to glow white. He levitated off the ground for several moments, then stopped and laid back on the ground softly. Serge opened his eyes slowly, to see Radius and Gleen, who was glowing green.  
  
"HEAL!!!!!" Gleen shouted. A green swirl of energy hit Serge, rejuvenating all of his health. Serge stood up slowly, dusting himself off. He picked up his swallow and looked at Norris.  
  
"Thanks, Gleen," Serge said, "Now do Norris," Gleen shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't have anymore Revives."  
  
"Damn!" Serge said, "I hope he's ok," Serge slowly picked Norris up, "Let's go," and the 3 of them walked towards the building in the distance. When they got there, Serge slowly laid Norris on the ground.  
  
"Poor guy…" Serge said sadly. He turned and looked at Radius and Gleen, "He's a great person. We have to do something for him, he deserves it," Radius stepped forward.  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry for doubting him," Radius said sadly, then broke off into anoher subject, "Why, this reminds me of he time I was fighting as a soldier in the war against Magus way back when! Back then, Cyrus was the leader!… Wait…oh hell! That war was over 500 years ago! I wasn't in it! Now…what war was I in… Oh wait, I'm off the subject again, aren't I? God, I need a vacation!" Radius walked over to a orner and sat on a bench, mumbling to himself about "wars" and "cheeses". Serge and Gleen, meanwhile, were kneeled in front of Norris, shaking him.  
  
"Norris, wake up!" said Serge, panicking, "Please wake up!!!" A tear glistened in Serge's big, cat-like eye. Gleen's face was very pale.   
  
"Let me try!" Radius said, get up and walking over to Norris. He lifted his staff above his head and brought it down on Norris' stomach with the flat, smooth part. He continued to jab at Norris harshly, "Confounded! Wake up! Wake up I say!" All of a sudden Norris' hands shifted. They slowly moved to his stop the staff, but failing.  
  
"Stop…" Norris said weakly, just above a whisper.  
  
"Oh, sorry lad…YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!" Radius shouted, so shocked that he slipped and fell on his bottom.  
  
"You're alive!" Gleen and Serge said together. Norris sat up slowly, gathering his senses.  
  
"W…What happened?" Norris said weakly. Suddenly his eyes grew large and he stood up suddenly, remembering leena, "Oh my God! Leena! Serge, tele-port me to Leena right away! Please!"  
  
"Why?" Serge asked, confused.  
  
"I don't have time to explain, just please, help!"  
  
"Well, what about the machine?" Serge said. Norris sighed, running over to the giant computer in the center of the room. He pushed a small button on the bottom of it and the screen flickered to life.  
  
"There! You can figure it out from here! Now, please, take me to Leena!" Serge shrugged. He took out the tele-porter and pointed it at Norris.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong, but, I hope everything works out, Norris," Serge said.  
  
"Thanks…" Norris said. Serge nodded, pressing the giant red button in the center.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Serge asked.  
  
"To Leena, wherever she may be…" Norris replied.  
  
"To Leena!" Serge shouted into the tele-porter. Immediately, a small beam came out of it and hit Norris. A brilliant flashed appeared, and in a split second, it and Norris were gone.  
  
"God's speed…" Serge said quietly, "God's speed…"  
  
Norris looked around. He was in a meadow filled with flowers that reached his knees. This was Leena's favorite spot, but, Leena was nowhere to be seen. Norris walked around the field, the blazing sun in his eyes.  
  
"Leena!!!" Norris shouted, looking around. He suddenly spotted something in the flowers several feet away. Norris ran toward it, his heart pounding, praying to God that it wasn't Leena.  
  
Norris fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face like rain, at what he saw. There, laying in the the flowers, cluthing a basket, was Leena with a bloody hole in her chest…   



End file.
